Amnesia Is A Bitch
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Season 5 AU. Dean is cleared of 5 years of his memory. Now with the Apocalypse on their trail will Sam, Cas and Gabriel be able to fix Dean's mind before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** AU Season 5.

Dean is wiped of five years of his life.

He has no clue who the man in the tan trench coat is and why does he stare at him with utter dread in his too-blue-to-be-true eyes.

What happened to Sammy's dream of Law School?

Why is his Brother's hair far too long?

What happened to Dad?

Did they catch the Demon that killed Mom?

Who the Hell the short auburn haired man that constantly eats sweets while staring at his Brother's ass?

It was just way too much to process.

* * *

 **Amnesia is a Bitch:**

"Dean, when you return from this Hunt I have something important to tell you" Cas responded through the phone.

"Sure thing, Cas. I hope it's good news, God knows we need some" Dean smirked at though Cas couldn't see him.

"My Father is aware-"

"Cas," Dean began, raising an eyebrow despite Cas not being there.

"You meant figuratively, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Cas" Dean chuckled silently "Listen, I've only got a an hour and a bit of driving left. Sam is stuck to your Brother somewhere in the world. All I have to do is get back, listen to what you need to tell me and then sleep"

"Of course, Dean. I will see you shortly"

"Bye, Cas"

Dean hung up, tossing his phone carelessly to where Sammy usually sat. He tried not to let the lonely car ride bother him too much but his curiosity for what his Angel was going to say distracted him enough. Maybe a little too much.

A semi-trailer truck careened into Baby, left side first.

Glass shattered, the entire left side of the frame crumpled inwards, Dean was forced onto his side, already unconscious from the beginning. Blood was pouring down Dean's face from the glass spreading onto his face and creeping into his hair. Though he didn't know it yet his left forearm was fractured and his ribs were seriously bruised along with his left shoulder being dislocated.

An elderly female driver stumbled upon the scene as the Semi was leaving. The woman gingerly approached the car, hearing a rock song play as a ringtone, it continued until a voicemail started, seconds later the music started again. The woman carefully felt the young man's wrist and could feel a pulse, it was weak but there. She called emergency services, to the woman the young male showed no signs of waking up, she didn't dare touch him in case she hurt him more. His phone continued to ring until the voicemail clicked. A towing company was called in to bring in what was left of the Impala. The man was carefully extracted placed into the ambulance, his phone was taken by an EMT.

Castiel had been patiently waiting for Dean to return, the way Dean had expressed his traveling distance from his Hunt to the Motel it shouldn't have taken nearly an two and a half hours so the Angel decided to call Dean again. No response, well if you don't count the voicemail: _**"This is Dean's other other phone, so you must know what to do"**_

Cas had reached that infernal message five times using all of his minutes. He sent off - what Dean had showed him to be - a text - to Sam.

'Sam, Dean has not yet returned from his Hunt. I can not get through to him.'

Sam had instantly replied.

 _'Neither can I'_

Which was instantly self responded with.

 _'Turn on the news. Now!'_

Cas did as he was told. He was shocked to hear about Dean's car crash. Instantly he flew over to the nearest hospital. He was met with a group dashing past him, he recognised Dean and followed. He was stopped by a retreating nurse.

"I'm sorry, he is going into surgery, you have to go to the waiting room"

"I don't understand"

"Follow the signs and you'll find the reception and the waiting room"

Cas wanted to explain that he didn't understand why he couldn't accompany Dean and just heal him instead of surgery but was pushed away.

He sat down on an uncomfortable seat and waited.

Sam finally arrived nearly an hour later with Bobby behind him.

"Cas! Please tell me you've heard something"

"No. Dean is undergoing surgery. The nurse did not let me heal Dean before I could explain"

"Dammit" Sam dropped next to Cas, seconds later Gabriel arrived.

"Sasquatch, my ears are ringing from your shouting, what happened?"

"It's Dean," Sam mumbled

Gabriel sighed and squeezed Sam's hands reassuringly "It'll be fine Sasquatch"

The four sat in heavy silence. Bobby and Sam had fallen asleep, even though he didn't require it, Cas refused to left his Vessel's body shut down. He was on the verge of just breaking into the surgery room then and there but Gabriel had latched into his wrist, Gabriel was still much stronger than him despite his minor intentions of fighting.

A nurse with a small smile on her face approached them, Gabriel nudged Sam awake with his shoulder while Cas placed two fingers on Bobby's arm.

"What happened? Where's Dean?" Sam demanded to know.

"You're Brother is in recovery. I'll allow you all to go visit him but only one of you can stay the night"  
Cas wanted to stay but Sam was his blood, "Sam, you will stay and watch over him. We will return in the morning" Cas informed the youngest Brother as they followed the nurse to Dean's room 245.

Sam and Bobby instinctively barrelled in the door, Cas stopped himself and in doing so Gabriel stumbled into his Brother's back.

"Cassie?"

Castiel was silent. Gabriel knew exactly why, all he could do was feel pity for his Brother.

"I was suppose to accompany Dean on that Hunt. If I had he wouldn't be in his current condition"

Looking over his shoulder Gabriel hissed "You can't blame yourself on what some Demons did. You wouldn't have known"

"Gabriel destroying that which crawls out from Hell is our objective"

"Cas-"

"Hey," Sam interrupted "Mind coming in? The lights were flickering and there's no Demons around here"

Cas wasn't even aware he was faulting the light system, he regained control of himself and allowed Sam and Gabriel to enter before him.

The sound of the machine indicating Dean's heartbeat was enough for Castiel to relax.

Blue eyes glared at the bandages and sling that lay over Dean's body.

Three conscious men just lingered in the heaviness around them.

Cas had left in a hurry without a word being spoken. Gabriel did desire to chase after his Brother but Sam needed him right now.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Had this idea for a while and have been playing about with it in bits and pieces.

Chapter Two will be uploaded if enough people want to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 2.

Thank you for the Views and Reviews, they give me unbelievable boosts in confidence for writing.

When I first started this I had a solid idea of what I was going to do and then... Writer's Block - Son Of A Bitch! - plus I've focused more attention on other stories and then I forgot what I was going to write for other ideas I had.

Chapter 3 is in progress.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but he knew he wasn't alone. It was a struggle to believe it was a comfort as he couldn't hear clearly around him, barely able to remember the last few days and now if he concentrated hard enough he couldn't remember much of anything. That terrified him to no end.

Dean silently prayed he wasn't stuck inside a Djinn World again, breaking away the first time was straining enough, Dean believed he may not be able to pull the same trick twice.

First thing was first; force himself to wake up

Second thing with a major priority; make sure Sam was OK.

"Sammy..." Dean's eyes - which had been closed for four days - could barely focus. When he became aware of himself his first thought was always his little Brother.

"Dean!" Sam shot forward from the plastic chair

"Sam... who's that..?" Dean limply pointed at the Angel "Who're you?" Dean slurred out

"Dean, that's Cas? What's going on with you?" Sam squeezed the call button, safe to say the nurse jumped under Dean's unintentional alerted glare.

"Oh my, we weren't expecting you to wake up for another week"

"Why... here?" Dean's drowsiness was pissing him off now.

"Mr. Winchester you were in a car accident four days ago. Do you remember what happened?" Neither had paid attention to a nurse coming in and checking over Dean.

Dean contemplated the idea, then fear struck over, "Sam?"

"Right here, it was just you this time"

"No, Dad? Where is he?" Dean's heart was beginning to pick up the pace.

Sam reeled back a little "Dad? Wait, Dean what year so you think it is?"

Dean could only glare at his Brother, what sort of a question was that? "2005, why?"

"Dean, it's 2010" Sam replied slowly.

Dean's heart rate raced, panic was driving in - hard and heavy.

Dean found it so perplexing; how did he lose five years in four days? Dean realised that Sam's Emo mop of a haircut was pushed back into bangs, framing his face, allowing Dean to actually see his Brother. Dean realised that his big Little Brother looked a lot older than the last time he had seen him, especially with that fight Sam and John had parted on.

Where was their Dad? Surely he would get a message about the accident. _'He could be busy...'_

Dean wasn't in a coma as his accident was only four days ago and _oh, yeah -_ five years had passed him.

Something was deadly wrong.

* * *

"Mr. Winchester?" The nurse pleaded for his attention, another nurse raced in with a Doctor in tow.

The Winchesters were separated while Dean was sedated to keep himself out of harms way and Cas robotically moved with Sam

The doctor confirmed Amnesia had set in from the direct impact. Dean's Memories were unlikely - with a 75% chance - of **not** returning ever, if at all.

Cas pulled a scowl and stormed off.

His confession for Dean would have to wait, possibly for an eternity now.

* * *

 **Extra Note** : And... Done.

For now.

Chapter 3 is in the works and may take a while to come in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for all the Views / Reviews. They are all deeply / greatly appreciated.

Also, VegasGranny I am using your idea you gave me in your latest Review from Chapter 2 in the next Chapter. Thank you again for the beautiful reminder.

Little time skip of a few days.

* * *

After finding out about Dean's 'condition' Bobby had arrived as fast as he could.

Once arriving at the hospital, seeing the eldest Winchester so confused was near heart-breaking. Dean was the stone of the family; he barely allowed himself to show how he truly felt and now seeing Dean so vulnerable made Bobby's heart plummet to his gut.

While asleep Dean could grasp fragments of memories but due to having no content to follow it up made the images pure random nonsense that Dean's subconscious along with his conscious state impossible to understand or follow in the slightest, behind his sweat and husked breathe he was delighted that Sam was within the majority of the fragments. They mostly included Sam, Bobby and the man in the trench coat, yet his name had slipped the Winchester, they always provided a sense of warmth or comfort. However one particular memory spark involved a lanky Demon teaching him how to torture a pure soul, it made Dean throw up in his mouth. He was positive his mind was playing tricks on him but for all he knew it could be true.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam bounced up,

"The guy with the blue eyes, what was his name again?"

"You mean Castiel?"

"I think..." Dean squinted, hoping it would come back to him but like before; nothing. "Wasn't there someone else?"

"Gabriel?"

"He... a friend?" Dean raised a suspicious twitchy eyebrow.

"Yeah, um... he and I are together. Is that OK?" Sam wasn't sure why he was asking but he wouldn't just spring it on Dean, the first time was bad enough...

"Long as he doesn't hurt you"

Sam tightened his lips, hoping that Dean wouldn't remember Mystery Spot any time soon, not exactly the best way to remember your Brother's boyfriend, killing him over and over again just to prove a point.

* * *

Dean's check-ups were bordering on tedious now. Doctors and nurses would quiz Dean but the results were always the same, the last thing he vaguely remembered was driving up to Stanford to go and visit Sam, that was it.

Dean may have lost his memory but he wasn't stupid, no detail of Hunting slipped his tongue.

Sam couldn't understand why but Dean looked like he was being punished, upon asking him Dean had asked about John. This caused a major standstill, Sam reluctantly brought up John dying by the hands of Yellow Eyes and that they killed the Demon responsible for their Mom's death. For mere seconds Dean had light in his eyes but it vanished as quickly as it arrived.

"I could have done more"

"What?"

"To help Dad, to save him!"

Sam's heart dropped "Dean... you were in a coma, you were a spirit more or less. Hell, you stopped Dad and I ripping each other's throats out by smashing a glass of water"

"He shouldn't have made that deal!" Dean was losing control, luckily it was late so not many people were around to hear Dean's outburst

"You were dying, Dean. Dad saved you, for all of us"

"Well he made a mistake!" Dean's screamed at Sam with wetness coating his eyes. Unaware tears had already spilled down his cheeks.

Both Winchesters froze, Bobby had the unfortunate luck to walk in at that moment. Sam stormed off, his chair clattered with the lino flooring in his haste.

Bobby smacked Dean up the head after sitting down

"Ow! What was that for?" Dean sniffled a little, his eyes dried for Bobby eventually.

"Being an Idjit, that's what"

Dean pouted for the rest of his waking hours, he drifted off with Bobby as his company after midnight had passed - medication was the helping hand.

Gabriel had arrived for a minute only to inform Bobby that Sam was blowing off steam and would come back in the morning.

"What about Cas?" Bobby whispered over in case Dean was awake - Dean was professional at faking or feigning sleep by now.

"No-show? Hmm. Guess he's trying to figure out how to collect pieces of Dean's past without harming him"

It was true, Gabriel had pleaded with his Brother not to fly off on a pointless journey because it's not like Gabriel was equipped to deal with the eldest Winchester. He knew all too well that Bobby simply tolerated him and nothing else. However with his little Brother resistance was made and the Archangel believed he's just spoken to the brick wall that was Castiel, returning to the hospital was his first of many stops.

Besides Gabriel had a far better idea in mind, it was going to be hilarious, he just needed to see everyone's reaction to it for it to totally pay off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter 4 complete.

I've started Chapter 5 but I'm going to wait a little before posting it as I need to A. Finish it and B. Figure out where I was going with this.

Just to clarify, in the AU the Apocalypse is going to happen in this story but it's going to take longer.

Lucifer has his "burrowed" Vessel, but he can't find or sense Sam because of Gabriel.

Also, I want to get back on track with other stories.

* * *

Finally after a week that included a series of tests and redundant questionnaires Dean was released from hospital. His memory was far from intact but he's began to grasp at straws. It took long enough for Dean to wrap his head around being on the tail end of 2009 into 2010 but he got there eventually.

After their argument Sam had returned the next morning as promised. Dean instantly apologised for shouting, Sam did the same adding that he shouldn't have left they way he did but Dean shrugged it off. The eldest Winchester could take a hit and he knew that his family more or less if he counted the Angels - which he did as he currently didn't know any better - had to adjust and watch what they were saying around him. It was beyond annoying but Amnesia was a slow process. They were told that Dean's memory would return at its own pace. While Dean was distracted with discharge papers the Doctor ushered Sam and Bobby aside to warn them not to let Dean remember too much at once as it could cause him to have a meltdown or mental breakdown with all the information given at once.

Dean was adamant he was fine but no-one had allowed him to go anywhere near the idea of Hunting again until he got his memory back. That made him depressed - the idea of feeling useless did not settle well with Dean, trying to sneak away was no good either - he'd was caught by Gabriel and was nearly set on lockdown.

Bobby persuaded Dean to spend time catching up with himself. He was given John's journal, his own and Sam slowly briefed him on what they had recently been up to - the Lucifer and whole Apocalypse situation could wait for now. Sam needed Dean to have more of himself back than he did to deal with Lucifer, Sam was utterly terrified he would break his Brother's broken, fractured mind given what the Doctor had told him.

Cas still hadn't returned, needless to say Sam was pissed.

Gabriel was strolling through Bobby's house when he spotted Dean at the dinner table with his boyfriend and Bobby. For a moment he internally yelled for his little Brother but nothing was sent back in return, he caught everyone's attention by clearing his throat louder than he usually would.

"So, now that Dean is back and mostly well I can finally give him something"

"What?" Dean pulled a face

"Well, since your memory is crawling at a snail's pace I've decided to... have a little fun"

"What did you do?" Sam glared at his boyfriend expecting the absolute worst.

Everyone was caught off by Gabriel handing Dean a book, at first it seemed harmless until Sam recognised it as one of Carver Edlund books "No, absolutely not! Gabriel, are you kidding me?" Sam gushed out.

Gabriel laughed at Dean's bemused expression while Bobby rolled his eyes to the back of his head, groaning - Yep, totally worth it in Gabriel's mind as Sam passed him an exasperated stare after making a loud sigh in resignation.

"Wait what? Our lived were documented? Who's Carver Edlund? I'm sitting in a laundromat reading about myself, sitting in a laundromat reading about myself. My head hurts" Dean rambled off, perplexed by the book as he flicked through its content and pages. Gabriel captured a photo of Dean pulling a grimace at the over-sexualised front cover, he didn't bother reading the blurb.

"That's just one of them, if I don't cause your brain to turn into goo I'll get you the next one" Gabriel patted Dean's shoulder.

"Wait, Gabriel?" Dean grasped Gabriel's wrist.

"You heard from... Cas?" Everyone was worried that Cas' name was still a slipping point, something Dean always knew was now something Dean could barely remember. Sam and Gabriel had a sneaking suspicion that was why Cas was keeping his distance among other things.

"Not yet, sorry. You'll be the first to know if and when I do. Enjoy the read, oh and word to the wise; when you reach Mystery Spot, I'll be disappearing for a while, you'll understand when you get there _and_ ," Gabriel stretched out the word making it clear for Dean to understand him "don't scream at Sam for Ruby. He thought he was protecting you and getting stronger"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Dean was eerily confused and near-excited to continue reading.

"Hold on now, Son. Can't inhale too much at once if your melon ain't gonna be secured" Bobby interrupted

"Fine, I'll read two chapters tonight and write down anything I remember" Dean conceded, "Since you are all forbidding me to Hunt, I'm going to make a supply run. I'll get cabin fever if I stay here much longer"

Dean was already out the front door before any protests could be made.

Sam slammed his fist into the table, causing the empty beer bottles to shake and slither to the floor

"Cas, where are you? Dean needs us all here so I suggest you show your face!" Sam burst out, his cheeks and hand reddening

Silence followed.

"Sorry, Sam-wise. Guess Cassie is being like himself and ignoring now, want me to go find him after I take care of you?" Gabriel knew exactly how to calm Sam down, holding Sam's giant hand in both of his Gabriel played with Sam's fingers while the Winchester breathed out his troubles.

"I don't understand it, Gabe. Cas should be here, helping and supporting Dean. Why isn't he here?"

"I don't know, Moose. Don't worry, I'll knock some sense into him when I find him" Gabriel winked and whisked Sam away to a relaxing Villa in Paris, seeing about six emotions spread across Sam's face in the span of seconds always delighted Gabriel, plus it was relieving to see Sam visibly relax for the first time this week.

For now everyone could spend their time how they wanted. They just wished the Apocalypse wasn't looming it's ugly face behind the curtains.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Shorter Chapter this time. Enjoy.

* * *

Dean was wandering Bobby's house as he spotted a book he'd never seen before, in what should have been the familiar front room was still purely alien to the Winchester. It was a cream coloured photo album, obviously new considering Bobby's filing system - of lack their of, unless you were Bobby every book was scattered across the room in messy piles or within its stacking systems that you couldn't decipher even if your life depended on it.

Flicking through it - after checking the coast was clear so his "chick flick" moment would be undiscovered, Dean confirmed it was Sam's doing and someone else's but he couldn't place who yet. He knew for sure it wasn't him as there was no way in Hell _Dean Winchester_ of all people would create such a sentimental item, Hunting Journals only in his faded mind as they were useful for future reference and could save their ass. Photo albums were pointless and more importantly for children or people who were in the dark about what was out there. No Winchester alive was domesticated - as far as Dean was aware.

While trailing through the book Dean noticed the trench coated man, who's name he'd finally remembered to be Castiel - Dean, Sam and Gabriel near celebrated that yet Castiel himself was still hiding - was a dominant feature in the photos, it made Dean smile for an unknown reason, the idea of having an Angel always there made him feel comforted, but Cas hadn't turned up in a while, now Dean felt a little betrayed by Cas.

Sam was ready to murder the Angel of Thursday now, two weeks since Dean had come back and still Cas hadn't shown his face.

Sam prayed for Cas while Gabriel searched around the globe, he even peeked into Heaven but found no sight of his little Brother. It was exhausting and sweeping it under the carpet for Dean was a nightmare. Dean wasn't an idiot, he could tell when his Sammy was hiding secrets from him, Gabriel acted more jittery than anyone Dean had seen before and Bobby was acting off more often, the eldest Winchester narrowed it down to the memory loss however it wasn't enough to convince himself for long.

Dean sat on his bed, cross-legged waiting for something to happen, Sam had told him that he had a surprise in store for Dean then disappeared.

That was nearly an hour ago, now Dean was bored stiff.

"Hey... Cas? I wanted to talk, I haven't seen you since I woke up. I have bits a pieces back, Gabriel threatened me that he would be binge reading those crappy _Supernatural_ books by Carver Edlund so help me, please?" Dean despised turning desperate but he wanted to remember who Cas was and why he supposedly meant so much to him. It was infuriating having someone there who remembered you and wouldn't tell you how they knew each other.

Dean attempted to ignore the stabbing pain of rejection, he couldn't understand why it was so strong when Cas didn't turn up.

"Cas, why have you disappeared? Sam and Gabriel, Hell, even Bobby are pissed at you. Can you come back and prove them wrong"

Dean still received silence.

Moments later Dean heard what he believed was a fight, he was about charge in however his door was heaped with people first all landing on the floor; Gabriel managed to land on his back first, followed by Sam on his front, who was trying his hardest not blush while his body managed to sprawl out against the doorframe, across his boyfriend and then Castiel flopped on top of Sam landing half-way on his side, as if dragged in - Sam still held Cas' coat lapels, which appeared to be held in a vice grip.

All three looked up to Dean like weakened prey caught in the Impala's headlights.

For the first time in nearly three weeks Castiel finally spoke to the man he had been purposefully avoiding "Hello Dean"

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Duh Duh Duhnnn

Leaving it there, Sorry - not Sorry. Writer's block hit and I didn't want to leave it or drag it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence was first, if you don't count the heavy breathing. Sam raised his head as best he could, sending daggers towards Castiel.

"Really? 'Hello' that's all you've got to say, weeks of nothing and now it's just 'Hello'?"

"Can we maybe not have this discussion on the floor?" Gabriel bit out, he was beginning to feel crushed under the weight of Sam and his little Brother "However Sam-wise, you know I don't mind this..."

Dean cleared his throat, making sure he was heard "Can everyone get up and start talking properly and Gabriel, dude, I don't need to know what Sam does. I feel dirty just hearing that" Dean shuddered.

Watching the trio untangle themselves was enough to think 'What am I doing with these people?' It was clear Gabriel was clinging to Sam to make the situation worse, along with muttered innuendos.

Castiel was plucked up by Dean, "OK, Cas. Start talking"

"I'm sorry, Dean" Cas muttered.

"Not what I meant, Cas. You know that"

"Mind explaining why you just took off?" Sam barked, now standing tall with a stroppy-looking Gabriel. The phrase "Mood killer" was hissed by the shorter resulting in Sam nudging him in the ribs.

"I didn't think it would be wise to be around Dean while he was recovering"

"That doesn't mean you can't pick up a phone. You have a phone right?" Dean rambled

"Yes. But I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me"

"Considering I don't know you it would have been weird, but Sam, Bobby and Gabriel were convincing me that you should be around, I tried calling you once but I got nothing"

"You haven't answered my question, Castiel" Sam stated, in absolutely no mood for Angel games. Gabriel tilted his head incredulously at Sam, he didn't use the name 'Castiel' often, it made him worry.

"I can't discuss this in front of Dean"

"Why?" Sam snapped back interrupting Dean's attempt to speak.

"It wouldn't be safe for his mental illness"

"Yeah, cause you've been _so_ caring in that department haven't you?!"

"Guys," Dean spoke up but Cas overshadowed him.

"Listen, Sam there are things that Dean should not remember all at once, I overheard what the Doctors had said, giving him too much information at once could potentially damage Dean's mind worse than it already is. I've been trying to clear our _current situation_ without attracting too much attention to myself or any of you three. I was one step closer to saving a Seal but of course you two found me, shoved me into the trunk of the Impala while Gabriel forced me to stay put while you sped down here and of course you dragged me through to see Dean only for all of us to crash into his doorway! So excuse me for not wanting to answer direct questions!"

"Shut up. All of you! You are aware I am standing right here!" Dean bellowed out causing complete obedience, no-one dared to speak before Dean was finished - it reminded Sam of Dean breaking up his and John's arguments apart. "Cas if you want to talk alone, I get it, shut up and sit down for five seconds. Sam, Gabriel as much as I appreciate you finding Cas I would rather know what this 'current situation' is as Cas made it sound pretty important and what the Hell is a Seal anyway? Plus I need to ask someone; who or what left a handprint on my left shoulder"

"Dean, I think you should talk to Cas first. Then come and get us, we'll fill you in on any spaces Cas left out. You don't have to rush, though" Gabriel suggested for Sam.

"Bits and pieces are coming back, by the way remind me to kick your ass for Mystery Spot you dick" Dean snapped, Gabriel pulled a sour face.

"Not my proudest moment"

"No, that would be making an Alien slow dance, then create two strippers to beat me up while Sam and Bobby were chased by a chainsaw wielding nutcase" Dean sarcastically quipped out.

"That was fun!"

"Shut up" Both Winchesters spoke in unison, Dean demanded it while Sam not-so-quietly whispered it.

"OK. Sammy, Gabriel I need a few minutes with Cas"

Dean's response was two nodding heads and a door closing behind them. The eldest Winchester sighed, turning to face Cas.

Cobalt eyes slowly met his jades "Talk to me"

"What would you like to know first?"

"The mark on my shoulder"

"That was me. If you don't know why it was there I cannot relay that information out as your mind could split in half and I do not want to be responsible for that"

"OK. So for some unknown reason you branded me, great. Next question; why has it taken so long for you to get back"

Cas bit his cheek.

"Cas," Patience was dwindling with Dean, silence wasn't going to be an answer.

"Dean if I tell you this your mind could shatter" Cas' watery version of puppy eyes were difficult not to turn away from.

"Alright, give me a brief version then"

"Archangels, two of them. They are trying to destroy the world"

"So, we're dealing with the Apocalypse"

"Yes"

"Right, perfect. Who are we Archangels?"

"Lucifer and Michael"

"Do they want us to take a front row seat?" Dean joked but lost his smile at Cas' resignation "I was kidding"

"They do. Dean, I'm sorry but Sam is to become Lucifer's true Vessel, his current one is slowly dying from the inside out and you are to become Michael's Vessel" Cas was going to continue however Dean's head firmly planted itself into his hands, he groaned in protest.

"Dean!"

Dean despised feeling so weak, his mind was trying to use the broken images of his past and connect themselves to any new information given.

 _"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition"_

 _"Sam starring as Lucifer, Dean starring as Michael"_

 _"This is why I left in the first place"_

 _"You need my consent to be Michael's meat suit"_

 _"That's just how I roll"_

 _"That's for our Mom"_

 _"Jimmy... My name's Jimmy"_

 _"You Son of a Bitch, I believed in you..."_

 _"I'm proud of you, Son"_

 _"Family don't end in blood, boy"_

 _"You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?"_

 _"Oh you will spill your guts one way or another... I just didn't want to ruin my shoes"_

 _"Last night on Earth..."_

"Dean!" Dean himself had collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath while gripping onto Cas' coat.

"Dean, listen to me. You need to concentrate on what is going on right now" Cas knelt down beside Dean trying to get his attention. It took only seconds however it felt like hours

"C-Cas..?"

"I'm here, Dean"

The Winchester's head lulled forward. Dean had passed out.

"Sam!"

The door immediately flung open.

"I- Dean!"

"He's alright, but I don't think we should tell him much more tonight. He needs to rest"

"Yeah, ready?"

Both Cas and Sam slowly transferred Dean from the floor to the bed, Cas threw his coat over Dean's front to keep him warm, "I'll watch over him. Goodnight, Sam"

"Night Cas. Sleep well, Dean"

Cas sat down on the stiff wooden chair and waited for Dean to wake up. He didn't want to leave just in case **A**. Dean presumed Cas had left again or **B**. Dean had a nightmare originating from Hell. A personal reason Cas stayed was because he missed Dean, it physically hurt to abandon Dean while in his weaker state but the Angel of Thursday wouldn't dwell on the past.

Cas strongly desired to tell Dean what he had wanted to all those weeks ago but it would be purely awkward now as Dean still had roughly no clue where Cas would be coming from and if it was to become one-sided then Cas would be crushed.

Sighing he told himself to be patient.

Dean wasn't going anywhere but his mind was far behind him so once again Castiel was perched next to Dean as they waited for the next day to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Will be adding a Demon character in next Chapter for a little bit of Fun.

100 Bonus points if you can guess correctly.

Though leaving on a slight cliff hanger, Enjoy.

* * *

Currently Dean had no clue what Hell was like but he was sure this had to be it, it wasn't the memory loss that bothered him as much as it should, it was waking up with the Mother of all Headaches after remembering certain sections of his past, his problem he somehow managed to cram too much into one second. Trust a Winchester to force himself to recover.

Dean pleaded with his body to return to the depths of sleep however his body wouldn't co-operate.

Cas was still there, a shocker for Dean, though when he could focus he leapt into the air realising Cas was just staring at him,

"Jeez! Cas, that's just creepy. Don't you blink, at all?"

Cas shifted his gaze "Apologies, Dean"

"It's fine, I think"

"How are you feeling?"

"You mean besides weirded out at the fact you've probably not stopped staring at me?"

"Yes,"

"Just a throbbing headache"

"I'll get you some water" Cas left before Dean could blink, the Angel returned with a glass of water with two pills.

Dean sat himself up accepting the items, "Thanks"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Uh, a little. I need to talk to Sam about something"

"Would you like me to get him?"

"No, I'll go in a minute" Dean drained the glass "Mind if I get dressed?"

"No. Why would I mind?"

Dean sagged, wishing the Angel would just elaborate just once or figure out what someone meant when using a blunt sentence "I would prefer privacy, not stripping in front of an Angel"

"Oh. I'll leave you to that and let Sam know you must discuss something with him"

"Great" Dean froze, "Where's my bag?"

"Here" Cas presented Dean bag by his feet.

"You- You picked through it?"

"I was reading your Father's Journal"

"Any reason in particular?" Dean was curious, he honestly didn't seem to mind Cas going through his things for some reason he couldn't pin point.

"I wanted to learn about your Father and various creatures you and Sam have encountered"

"OK. I'll be out in a few"

Cas nodded then vanished, taking the empty glass with him.

Dean dressed himself and padded into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. For a small moment he could feel his skin stretch in all directions while the Lanky Demon from before taunted him, Dean violently shivered but sucked it all back in as he needed Sam to make sure his little Brother was OK, more importantly - alive.

Finding Sam was easy enough, parting him from the Archangel's frisky fingers was a tad more difficult however Sam more jumped at the frightened expression within Dean's eyes, the two bundled through to the spare Hotel room.

"What's going on?"

"Sam, I need to ask you something" Dean's urgency made Sam uneasy.

"OK, what?"

"Let me see your back" Dean began to shed his Brother's clothes, it made Sam jump

"Dean! Dean, what?"

"Sam I had a weird dream that involved someone stabbing you in the back, tell me that didn't happen!"

"Dean, stop" The Brother's twirled in a continuous loop of moves "Dean, seriously! Stop!"

"Were you stabbed? Did I let you die?!"

"I was stabbed but no, no you never let that happen. You did everything you could to bring me back"

"You're lying Sam"

"Dean, why would I lie about dying?"

"Because I felt your body, levelling in weight on my shoulder as you bled out on me from a stab wound, in the back" Dean was gasping for breath

"Dean..."

"Wait, you said 'bring me back' what happened?"

"Do you remember much of 2008 going into 2009?"

"Only bits of it"

"If I say this, I could hurt you"

"Sam, I don't care. Did you die?"

"Yes"

Devastation settled in "What happened?"

"You were right, I was stabbed. The wound was too deep to just sew up and it would be fine. Then you... You made a deal with a Crossroads Demon, Dean"

"Oh shit. Why does my time run out, we gotta tell them!"

"Whoa, wait" Sam snagged his Brother from leaving "It already happened?"

Dean froze, his face unreadable "What?"

"Your deal already happened"

"What? I died?"

"Yeah... that's how we met Cas"

"Cas! Get your feathery ass in here!"

"Hello Dean"

"What was Perdition? You told me you raised me from Perdition, what the Hell is that?"

"Hell" Cas answered.

"So, I've been to Hell and back?" That seemed odd to say out loud when it was literal.

"Yeah, Ruby, Lilith... it was a Hellhound" Sam admitted weakly.

"No-one thought to tell me!" Dean dove into hysterics.

"Dean, we were worried about your health. We didn't want to overstep our boundaries"

"Dude, screw that!" Dean hollered.

"This is something we can't just sweep under the carpet, Dean. You could have a mental breakdown. Does that mean nothing to you?" Sam goaded his Brother hoping sympathy would cave in from Dean.

Castiel let out a shrieking noise, followed by an order of "Enough!"

The Winchesters side-glared at the Angel "My apologies but that had to be done"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going out" Dean announced nudging Sam hard as he passed

"Where?"

"Just out, Sammy" Dean slammed the door to finalise the conversation.

"We have just told Dean he has resided in Hell, he could mentally collapse behind the wheel or remember something he shouldn't without company. I'll follow him" Castiel said, disappearing seconds later.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Another short Chapter this time, sorry.

* * *

Dean didn't have a mind-set about his next location, he just needed to get away from Sam, Cas, just about everyone.

"God dammit!" He slammed his palm into Baby's wheel forcefully "Sorry, Baby"

Her engine purred to life, Dean drove off into the night. If he got drunk - great, if he didn't - oh well.

Sunlight creeped into the Impala, Dean had passed out in the back seat with a bottle of whiskey resting within his weakened grasp. Flashbacks had taken over his night causing Dean to freeze in his car, after remembering the Hell Hound he'd dove face first into alcohol and didn't stop until he passed out.

Dean blearily searched around noticing a fuzzy head of brunette hair, checking himself over a blur of a tan coat lay over his body

"Hello Dean"

Dean swallowed with his exceptionally dry throat, it must have been the whiskey or the unknown cocktail he'd glugged down.

"Cas?" Dean's voice did not sound anywhere near like himself. Cas turned, if Dean could see properly he was sure the Angel was disappointed

"What time is it?"

"07:15AM"

"Let me sleep for a bit longer"

"I'll watch over you" Cas added quietly as Dean drifted for another two hours.

The second time Dean woke up Cas was still facing him, holding a cup of water patiently "Hello Dean"

"Hey Cas" Dean sat up, grimacing at his pounding headache.

"Here" Cas passed the plastic cup over.

"Thanks," Dean took a sip "Where am I?"

"Still in Illinois, you drove for three miles, pulled over and sat blankly for nearly fifty minutes then proceeded to empty whatever liquor you could obtain. I followed you as you staggered into bars and stores. You returned to the Impala, drank more to then pass out. I watched over you while you slept making sure you didn't die or require healing from alcohol poisoning. I placed my coat over you so you wouldn't feel cold"

"You... why do all of that?"

"You are needed Dean, Michael needs his Vessel in one piece, Angels including myself will not fail in our mission to keep you alive"

"What are you talking about"

"If you cannot remember I will not continue" Cas believed his stubbornness should prevail given Dean's intoxicated mind

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"No, you can't just spout out something like that and not follow it up"

"Dean, Lucifer has broken out of his Cage, Michael is coaxing you to become his Vessel while Sam, Gabriel, Bobby and I all make sure you say No!"

"What?"

"You are Michael's chosen Vessel. We are doing whatever it takes for you to decline"

"I... Cas, why are you helping me?"

"Because I-" Cas exhaled a long breath through his teeth "You are my charge, Dean. It is my job to protect you"

"I don't deserve to be saved"

"Say that again" Cas gritted out.

"I don't-"

Cas interrupted Dean by pulling him close, only a inch sparing them. Dean's vision swam, his focus remained on the vibrant cobalt eyes, Cas' Grace was searing through. It was damn intimidating up close. Dean attempted to scurry away however Cas' grip

on his plaid shirt was locked.

"I rebelled for you, from Heaven. I gave everything for you and if you say Yes I will lose all of that, for nothing. I will not let that happen! Is that understood?"

Dean's jade eyes searched Cas' rage-fuelled face as best he could given the close proximity. "Yes" Dean bit back the 'Sir' portion of that sentence thinking it may set Cas off again.

Cas released Dean, allowing the Winchester to lean back against the Impala's bench seat. "I'm sorry, Cas. I made you abandon Heaven, you're... searching for someone right?"

"Yes. I am trying to find God. The Colt is still missing"

"The what?"

"The Colt. Samuel Colt's gun. A device that can possibly kill Lucifer, this is our counter for Sam to avoid becoming his Vessel"

"What do you mean?"

"You are the Vessel for Michael while Sam is the Vessel for Lucifer. Two Brothers fighting for their point to be made across, an Apocalypse will be the result"

"Oh. Does Sam know?"

"Yes, this is one of the reasons Gabriel sticks so close to Sam, he uses his abilities as an Archangel to shield Sam from Lucifer's sight. It is difficult to maintain however Gabriel does not want the fighting to continue so he will give everything he has in protecting Sam"

Dean went silent, clenching his jaw avoiding all eye contact with Cas "Right. I better pull my head outta my ass then"

Cas tilted his head "Dean?

"Let's go find God and the Colt. If we can stop Lucifer, we'll do it swingin'" Dean hoped into the front seat, skidding the wheels against asphalt the Impala took off. Dean held determination and purpose in his eyes and smirk.

Cas watched Dean in near awe, _his_ Dean was nearly back despite the lack of memory.

Their journey literally skidded to a halt; a shorter, broad man stood in the middle of the crossroad Dean was about to pass dressed head to toe in all tailored black, his pudgy face held a dishonest smile. "Hello Boys"

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Guess Who?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I just finished Season 9.

My God, did the Winchesters play Tit for Tat with each other in arguments. Ugh.

Dean is now a Demon. Shit.

To those who are fully up to speed with the show Currently, please No Spoilers.

I'm only mentioning this because I'm still a bit unsure if of how to fully grasp Crowley's character. Sorry if he's not great. But I've tried.

 _Anyways..._ on with the Story.

It may be a while before I update again. College Priorities.

* * *

Dean and Cas stared out to the man in front of them, Dean was wide eyed while Cas glared at the Demon.

"I have to say Squirrel, you don't look pleased to see me" The man called over.

"Cas, who is that?" Dean was tempted to accelerate and ram the Demon's ass down but he didn't want to damage Baby.

"His name is Crowley/ He is known as the King of Hell"

"Who? Wait, what? You've got to be kidding me, Hell has a King and it's this guy?" Dean wasn't exactly impressed but it was Demon, first priority was simply to Kill it, thought a though niggled it's way into Dean head that his Higher Rank may make him harder to kill.

"Come on out, boys. I won't bite as hard as you think" 'Crowley' continued, arrogant and smug to the world around him.

It became obvious they weren't going anyway and no-one was interrupting; all the cars passing had disappeared into think air. Dean wasn't sure who was responsible and truthfully didn't want to know.

"Just stay behind me" Cas ordered as the exited the vehicle.

"Dean," Crowley greeted.

The Winchester wasn't sure how to interact or know what to say with Crowley given it was still new to him, insulting would have been easier had his mind been clearer, blanking out was inevitable.

"Cas got your tongue?"

"No, I don't- I don't know you. How do you know about me"

"A little birdie told me. Shall I escort you back to your place on the rack?"

Dean's expression turned fearful for a moment.

"Crowley!" Cas shouted.

"Can't I have some fun?" The King shrugged.

"No" The Angel sneered back.

"Why are you here, Crowley?" Dean demanded

"I only wanted to check up on my _Bestie_ , see if the rumours were true. Turns out, they are. I'll be on my way, Squirrel. I'll be in touch" Crowley vanished before anyone could speak

"Cas?"

"He's gone. He knows right now you are a temporary weakness so it would be best to stay clear of him"

"'Temporary weakness'? Gee, thanks for the booster Cas" Dean huffed, returning to the diver side door

"That's not what I meant, Crowley could use this as an opportunity to break you mentally, he twists and corrupts minds for fun. If Zachariah finds you he will bend the truth and leave out certain pieces of information to get you to say Yes much faster" Cas ranted off without really thinking carefully.

"Wait, who's Zachariah?"

"Another Angel, my superior. He is trying to tempt you into accepting Michael's offer to become a Vessel"

"Freakin' Angels, man. Not you, but they all sound like special types of feathery dicks!"

"You have used that term before"

"Well good to see nothing's changed. Get in. I'll call Sammy and see if he's heard anything about Crowley or Zachariah"

Once again Dean and Cas rode off down two lane asphalt. Ready to face whatever was thrown at them.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Super Short Chapter this time, sorry.

Hitting Writer's Block again, Urgh. I'll try and get back on track as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : Ah the beauty of Filler.

Shorter Chapter again, Sorry.

Wanted to focus elsewhere from Dean and Cas.

Crowley will be appearing more later on.

Thank you all for the views and reviews.

* * *

Dean spent most of the afternoon mulling over everything he was told and grasping at whatever memories he could. His encounter with Crowley was bubbling at the surface.

Meanwhile Sam was taking his frustrations out a punching bag, Gabriel was observing while playing with a lollipop. The Archangel's eyes drifted to the Winchester's ass, making a noise of approval and lust Sam finally realised he wasn't alone.

"Jeez- How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough. Talk to me, Samoose" Gabriel's expression dampened a little.

"About what?"

"What's bothering you, you don't get this worked up unless something's on your mind and you need a distraction"

Sam sighed, planting himself next to his Archangel leaning his chin against Gabriel's auburn haired head "I'm just worried about Dean"

"I know but Cas will keep him safe"

"Zachariah will find us eventually, Lucifer too"

"Not while I'm here" Gabriel bit out

"What do you mean?"

Gabriel slipped off the bench and stood, his full height only made Sam raise his head to his average eye line, "I am the reason Luci can't find you. Cassie is keeping Dean-o a secret and so far we've barely touch their grounds"

"But it's not just Angels after us" Sam brought up

"True. In fact, our dear Brothers have just encountered Crowley"

"What? I have to call Dean"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Moose. They're fine. Everything's OK"

"Dean needs to recover, I think he's losing more of himself"

"It's actually the opposite. He's remembering everything he needs to or stumbles upon at the time, it's just the baggage that follows he drinks away. He's caught up with most of recent events witheout our help and now that he met Crowley he should be catching up with himself in no time"

"You make it sound so simple" Sam's head dropped, dread knotting in his stomach.

"Because I know I'm right. Come here" Gabriel hugged Sam. The Winchester shifted himself so his ear could rest against Gabriel's heartbeat and curl his arms around his Archangel's waist

"What would I do without you?"

Gabriel knew that answering this particular question was a touchy subject with Sam, so he smiled instead, tracing his fingers up and down Sam's shirtless, sweaty body as a reply.

"There are so many things I can think of to brighten you mood, Samster" Gabriel suggested playfully massaging Sam's back and shoulders

Sam laughed, hugging Gabriel tighter. The Archangel was only teasing, knowing Sam wasn't in the mood to do anything like that, he just wanted to lift his Charge's spirits and that was accomplished.

Before Gabriel could react he was pulled onto Sam's lap, Sam rested his head on the crook of Gabriel neck sighing, this time in content "You're not going anywhere" Sam muffled pointlessly

"Wouldn't even if I wanted to" Gabriel leaned in to Sam's head, deciding to braid and play with Sam's long locks for a bit.

Gabriel withheld his thoughts while continuing to pleat Sam's hair with a concentrated smirk _"No-one would get close to you without going through me first, Lucifer may be stronger than me but that doesn't mean I'd simply roll over to him. You're mine, Sammy. Cas is doing everything he can to protect Dean and I am doing to exact same for you... In my own way, of course. So just relax and let me take care of you. Promise I always will"_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Time skip to Season 5 finale.

This is the second last Chapter for this story

Gabriel didn't die in this Version during Lucifer's confrontation with the Pagan Gods - I hate the fact that he is Dead and was Pissed off beyond belief by Metatron's illusion.

Apologies but with College and Other Stuff going on I've kind of forgotten what I had planned next. So bare with me.

* * *

You walk into a room with two Celestial powerful beings, your Father figure and your little Brother all stare at you... you'd think it was the start of a bad joke which ended with the Apocalypse as the final outcome.

Dean's Memory is now about 90% in tact. He knew roughly everything he needed to now, bits and pieces of Zachariah were still missing but Dean didn't care anymore.

"I'm up to speed, we need to get our thumbs outta our asses" Dean wasn't sure where his confidence was coming from but it helped.

"We have news, Lucifer is in Detroit and we have something that can cram him back into the cage" Gabriel explained

"How?"

"The four Horsemen, we've acquired their rings. Death was... less enthusiastic about it. We owe him a favour in the future" Sam finished

"So, what do we do?" Dean asked

"We have to get close to Lucifer, chant the given spell and Lucifer should be pulled in" Sam replied

"Wait, what about the small fact of Lucifer taking over your body?" Dean snapped

"Already covered, I'm going disguised as Sam," Gabriel proudly stated "Lucifer won't be able to inhabit me and I will have enough power to give him the shove he deserves"

"Won't Lucifer be able to tell the difference between you and Sam?"

"He might, I'll condense my Grace down to the lowest point possible, I should be able to use the element of surprise, one of my specialities" Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows

The Winchesters and Bobby rolled their eyes.

"Gabriel, are you sure about this?" Sam quietly asked

"Yeah, I promised you I wouldn't let Lucifer get his hands on you. Come here" Gabriel pulled Sam away from the table for a private conversation.

"Sam I'd rather go down there and face Lucifer myself than let him possess you. I can't lose you Sam. My entire family tore themselves apart creating an Apocalypse in their wake, that would be nothing compared to what I would do knowing I could have

saved you but just coward away!"

"Gabriel..." Sam wanted so badly in that moment just to hold his small Archangel and never release him but they had to leave tonight. Their deadline was waiting for no-one's sentiment.

"Sam, I'm doing this, besides," Gabriel's body shapeshifted into Sam's "I think I can pull off this look for a little bit"

Sam cringed hearing his own voice from Gabriel's lips

"Dean, time to go. I'll take the rings and talk to Lucifer"

"You- Sam?"

"No, I'm Gabriel just pretending to be Sam"

"Prove it" Dean ordered

Gabriel rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers the entire table was littered in treats, Dean looked over to his 'Brother' noticing eyes were golden, not their usual hazel.

"So Lucifer won't be able to tell the difference?"

"If he does, I'll just shiv his ass. Time to go, shall we?"

Dean nodded.

The journey didn't take as much time as expected

Lucifer was already waiting for Sam and Dean.

Hoping their plan would work 'Sam' went in alone to confront his Brother

"Did you really think it would work, Gabriel? I could taste you condensed Grace miles away, not to mention I know about your little gift from the Horsemen. I may not be the oldest but I am one of the strongest Archangels. Walking in through you suicidal path may have not been the brightest idea"

Gabriel shuddered, his illusion breaking as Lucifer used his own Grace to shove him against the wall.

"Don't forget, you learned all of your tricks from me, baby Brother. As for Dean, I think a certain big Brother would like to know where he is. Michael, he's with me in Detroit. He gives his consent"

"NO!" Gabriel's mouth was forced shut, Lucifer could hear Dean rushing in

"Sam!" Dean came in only to have his face meet the wall

"Very convincing attempt, however Michael and I have business to attend to, all you need to say Yes or your little Brother's Angel's neck is snapped"

"Go screw yourself!" Dean shouted

"Give your consent"

"Fine!" Dean bellowed out, Gabriel's eyes bugged wishing Dean would stop talking and run. He wished he could vanish too but Lucifer's iron grip glued him still.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer questioned

"I give my consent to Michael. I accept"

Gabriel closed his eyes in defeat. He wished he hadn't heard that, all of their work to tiptoe around Dean, stopping him from doing this in the first place and now it was all for nothing. He could already imagine Sam's reaction to the news, he dreaded thinking about Cas and Bobby's if he even made it out of here alive.

The entire room flooded in Michael's bright light.

Dean stood as a solider would, but now no longer Dean.

"Hello Brother," Dean directed to Lucifer

"Michael" Lucifer greeted in return.

"Gabriel, you should never had invested your time with the Winchesters. This was always the outcome. You were all warned about this, Detroit in particular. Now you must learn your lesson again, little Brother"

The three vanished from the apartment to reach Stull Cemetery.

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Final Chapter is in Progress.

Borrowed some of Lucifer's lines from the show - No profit is being made from it yada yada yada.

Let me know what you all think.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Final Chapter.

Re-watched some of the Graveyard scenes from Season 5 Finale to make this Chapter.

I've adlibbed / borrowed some lines. No Profit made / Ownership etc. etc.

Will be continuing this in it's Sequel to come, I shall keep it's Title a secret for now.

* * *

Michael and Lucifer stood in the graveyard, face to face.

Gabriel was on all fours across from them, feeling beaten with regret and guilt. The weight of the Key lay heavy in his pocket.

"Give Dean back!" Gabriel pleaded with his oldest Brother.

"I can't do that, Gabriel. Lucifer and I have our score to settle, you are only here to give Lucifer what he needs, we know Sam will come and find you as he is your weakness and you are his, among his actual family"

Gabriel tried not to let that comment get to him however the look in his eyes must have betrayed him.

"Michael, I only wanted what was best for our Father" Lucifer defended himself "God created us all to be who we are, he wanted the Devil. We will kill each other for something that we are clueless about the outcome. It is a test"

"The vessel you have will not hold out much longer, Lucifer" Michael changed the subject

"Loyal until the end" Lucifer spited his elder sibling.

"Dad loved you best, Lucifer!" Gabriel shouted, standing himself up "What you're doing is just a giant hissy fit because He gave his love to the Humans we were told to watch over and protect. We were suppose to love them more than Him"

Gabriel felt like the cherub he once was always begging his Brothers to stop their fighting and now millennia's later he is still helpless to stop it

"Return to Sam, Gabriel. I have my Vessel, Lucifer will not be needing his"

"We could still walk away from this, forfeit the game we are playing" Lucifer tried again

"I can't let you do that. Father sent you to Hell, you rebelled and fell from your Grace. If anything, this is a mercy. I am only sending you back to Hell"

"I see, we kill each other all because-"

"Dean!" Sam's voice was clear, the presence of Castiel was strong, this wasn't good

Fear engulfed Gabriel "Oh no,"

"It seems you may receive your Vessel after all"

 _"Run Sam!"_ Dean begged beneath Michael's weight.

"Let Dean go, Michael" Castiel ordered

"Giving me orders, Castiel? You rebelled for this Human, the Righteous Man, all for nothing"

Castiel seemed to shrink away from his eldest sibling.

"Hello Sam, come to say yes?" Lucifer called over expectedly.

"Shut up!" Sam hurled something aflame towards Lucifer. Ending him within fiery screams.

"That won't last long, Sam" Gabriel mentioned "He'll be beyond pissed"

"I don't care," Sam marched towards his Brother grabbing and shaking him by the shoulders "Dean! Dean, I know you're still in there"

"Sam you misunderstand" Michael gut-punched Sam, kicking him into Castiel "Dean is long gone, only I remain"

"You Son of a Bitch!" Sam wheezed out

"Do not use my Father's name in vain!" Michael snapped

"He is not just your Father, Michael" Castiel stood up, guarding Sam while Gabriel moved to his side "Dean, if even a small part of you is left in there fight Michael"

"Don't waste your breath, Castiel. Your precious Human is beyond your grasp. You did your job of raising him from Hell, you don't need to be part of this fight"

"I do if it's involves the Winchesters"

"You are making a big mistake little Brother," Michael walked towards Castiel, Angel Blade slipping into existence. Castiel armed himself too.

"Dean, please"

"Dean is gone!" Michael swung at Castiel, the fledging barely able to match the Archangel's speed and power.

 _"Cas, please... don't"_

The two were forced apart by Gabriel "Enough!"

"Little Brother, interfere again and I will smite you"

"I'm not scared of you Michael. Dean-o you've got to be somewhere in there"

 _"Guys just throw the Key down, send us to Hell. Now!"_

Michael hesitated, his neck twitching.

"Dean!" Sam and Cas called in unison.

"Dean is no more" Michael raised his Blade to slice Gabriel's throat, in that moment Lucifer returned, pulling his Brother backwards

"Dean!" Cas charged in behind Gabriel.

Michael slammed his elbow into Lucifer's nose, to then quickly kick Gabriel in the chest sending him flying backwards into a tombstone, his head smacking against the marble knocking him out cold.

"Gabriel!" Sam rushed to his side.

Castiel was sucker-punched in the face by Michael, Castiel knew he wouldn't stand a chance but he needed to get Dean back.

Michael and Lucifer brawled, Lucifer drew close to Sam and Gabriel. Sam swiped up Gabriel's blade and held it over protectively his unconscious boyfriend, finding the Key within Gabriel's pocket he hurled it across the grounds uttering the chant "Bvtmon tabges babalon"

The gate opened, Michael dragged Lucifer over to it "I am the good Son, Lucifer. Remember that" Michael rapidly punched Lucifer until the Second oldest was unconscious and released him as the edge of the gate's opening. Michael and Dean both knew what he had to do next.

Castiel scrambled to his feet, pulling his friend away "Dean, listen to me"

Michael proceeded to beat Castiel senseless "Let him go, Brother"

"No!" Castiel managed to shout beneath being constantly struck, his face was swollen and bleeding, he'd ended up on his knees after the continuous hits.

"Dean, there has to be some part of you left"

 _"Cas... let go of me..."_

Castiel received another three punches and a snapped arm.

"Dean!"

The fledging's persistence aggravated the eldest born "Castiel, he is gone"

"No" Castiel gripped Dean's leather sleeve tight with his one good hand.

"Acting like a defiant child will get you nowhere however," Michael revealed his Angel Blade above Castiel's head. Castiel could only follow it with bleary cobalt eyes.

"Dean, I know you are still in there. I didn't get to tell you-"

Another whack across the jawline, the younger spat out some blood.

"Dean, I-"

Another strike, this time with the butt of the Blade handle, dazing Castiel once more

"Dean!" Castiel raised himself up in a staggered position, forcing his broken arm to move grabbed Michael's left shoulder tight, the sizzle of the mark being reprinted caused a shockwave through Michael.

 _"He's... Cas, no. Wait, it's working. Michael you Son of a Bitch, I decline!"_

"You cannot win" Michael wasn't sure who he addressed.

 _"Try me, Asshat!"_

Dean clogged Michael with every memory Dean had at his disposal, having a chipped memory did cause trouble but man did it help with putting an Archangel in his place as some memories were dreams he'd only had recently but they all did what they needed to do; Michael vanished behind Dean's jade eyes "Cas..."

"Dean," Castiel was relieved he had Dean back.

The Winchester looked horrified at what he had done, giving a soft stare to then roughly shoving Castiel away from the danger afterwards he picked up Lucifer by the scruff of his clothing. Finding his little Brother Dean gave Sam one last 'Big Brother' smile that said everything that needed to be spoken about he purposely fell into the Pit of Hell dragging Lucifer with him.

The gate closed.

They completed their mission but at the cost of Dean Winchester.

"Dean!" Sam called out to the now vacant space, this woke up Gabriel.

"Sam..."

"Hey, easy. You hit your head pretty bad"

"I'm fine, Cas?"

Both Sam and Gabriel watched as Cas crumbled, losing Dean crippled the fledging emotionally despite the lack of training in them, causing him to sink back to his knees.

"He didn't deserve that..."

Silence passed over the group, Gabriel immediately hugged Sam as he broke down. He'd check over Cas in a moment when Sam stopped crying

"I'm sorry, Sam" Castiel murmured out

The youngest Winchester gripped Gabriel's jacket tighter "You did nothing wrong, Cas. You tried to save him"

"We should go..." Gabriel finally spoke up after hours of sitting on the grass still holding his distraught boyfriend who was now silently grieving

"Where?" Sam asked quietly.

"Back to Bobby's?"

"It's probably what's best" Sam answered

Gabriel aided Sam to his feet, it was followed by another sob-filled hug "He's gone..."

"I know, Kiddo. I know"

Castiel hadn't moved from his spot.

"Cas, let's go"

"I didn't get to tell him"

"How about you drag his ass out a second time and tell him then, it's not like you haven't taken a nose dive into Hell before" Gabriel suggested firmly.

"But that's different, raising a Soul from Hell was extremely tasked, going down to the Cage is suicide"

"We'll figure out what to do on the way. Come on, I think we should leave" Gabriel hooked an arm around himself to keep his Sam-I-Am balanced while keeping an eye on his little Brother. It was now his job to protect them, that was something the Archangel took deadly serious.

"I will raise him from Hell again, Gabriel. No force alive down there will be able to stop me from doing so"

"I believe you Cas, but right now I want you to recover and heal. I'll tend to you when we get back to Singer's Salvage Yard"

"I understand" Castiel moved on his Vessel's shaky legs "I will raise you again, Dean. I promise"

* * *

 **Extra Note:** Finished.

Apologies for the lack of Crowley that I mentioned in an earlier Chapter.

As I said before with Everything going on I forgot what I was going to do. This idea sprung to mind so I went for it.

Let me all know what you're thinking

I will be creating the Sequel as soon as possible.


End file.
